


Hidden Riders

by The_Instigator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Dragons - Freeform, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Instigator/pseuds/The_Instigator
Summary: I never saw Hidden World, so please bear with me.Instead of the people of Berk letting their dragons leave, they go with them. Six kids grow up in the Hidden World with their faithful dragons. These are the adventures of the next generation of Dragon Riders.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hidden Riders

**IMVULA** ( _Rain_ in Zulu) **_Black Titan Wing Scauldron_**

_Tidal Class_

Features:

**Long neck**

**Elastic Jaw cavity**

**Fan-like Tailfin**

**Nasal Horn**

**Long whisker-like tendrils**

**Huge stomach for storage**

**Small feet with long claws**

There has never been a sighting of a black Titan Wing Scauldron, nor has there been a record of it.

According to legend, a black Titan Wing Scauldron can stay away from the water for years. They can drink from sources of water on land, as a way of keeping their scales wet. Unlike the common Scauldrons, they are larger than the original Titan Wings, with feet roughly the size of four yaks tall and six sheep wide. Their claws measure at just four sheep long and have the sharpness of a Timberjack’s claws.

Their favorite prey in the water is common in _all_ Scauldrons; Seashockers. They rarely eat electric eels unless their young need it. On land, they have to keep their dragon neighbors’ population under control, so they eat the elder and the sick, showing mercy to them.

Unlike most Titan Wing Scauldrons, the black Titan Wing Scauldron has a fiery red pattern covering their wings, top of their bodies, and down to the tip of their tail.

A black Titan Wing Scauldron is cunning also making it part of the _Mystery_ class. Along with their steam and venom, they have superior speed, rivaling the Night Fury. The black Titan Wing Scauldron is very loyal to its rider by trust and reassurance. If it's taken care of humanely, they will fight to the death in order to protect their riders.

 **TRAZADOR** (Tracer in Spanish) **_Rumblehorn_**

_Tracker class_

Features:

**Clubbed tail**

**Jackhammer-like jaw**

**Armored neck**

**Long horns on the head**

**Small spines on the back and tail**

The Rumblehorn is a medium-sized _Tracker_ class dragon. As part of this class, they can fire missile-like flames from their mouths that start as a white-hot fireball which quickly solidifies and turns into a warmer color before becoming a sooty, stoney material.

The Rumblehorn’s sense of smell can track their targets from long distances, even if the scent is long gone. Their smell also makes it hard to sneak up on, making it more difficult. The one thing Rumblehorns can’t smell is dragon berries.

Their body size allows them good speed and agility, which they use when charging like a rhino. When they’re flying, they can spin without difficulty, and their tail can swing around their body.

Rumblehorns are also known to sense impending danger that would happen up to a few weeks early.

 **FUOCO** (Fire in Italian) **_Monstrous Nightmare_ **

_Stoker class_

Features:

**Double-clawed wings**

**Two pairs of long horns**

**Sharp spines**

**Snake-like neck**

**Snake-like tail with frills**

**Barbels**

**Nasal horn**

**Flammable gel on the skin**

Monstrous Nightmares are famous for the gel on their skin, which they can alight. This large _Stoker_ class species are known to be the most physically powerful dragons that make its arsenal formidable in combat; jaw, claws, horns, and tail.

Like all Monstrous Nightmares, they come in all kinds of color patterns, and each has a unique personality that matches their riders. Their personalities such as stubbornness (AKA Hookfang) are learned from their riders. If given the respect it deserves, they can understand the riders based on their intelligence.

 **DERANJA** (Bother in Romanian) **_Terrible Terror_ **

_Stoker class_

Features:

**Arrow-shaped tail tip**

**Small spines**

**Small horns**

**Large yellow eyes**

Terrible Terrors have very strong propane and accurate fire blasts. They are also known as the snipers of the Dragon world.

Though small, Terrible Terrors are brave in facing a much bigger opponent. When alone, a Terror can’t do much damage, however, in a pack, is a different story.

In the stealth department, Terrors are known to be quiet and sleep secretly in Viking houses. They are also known to be stealthy when stealing food.

 **TYSHA** (Silence in Ukrainian) **_Whispering Death_ **

_Boulder class_

Features:

**Large head**

**Large open mouth with rotating teeth**

**Sharp spines**

**White bulging eyes**

The Whispering Death is a large _Boulder_ class dragon that has a long serpentine body that swirls when they fly, possibly to help them maneuver underground and in the air.

Because of their large, bulging white eyes, they’re blind, as discovered by Hiccup. Using bright light will cause them to follow it. Only the Screaming Death can have perfect vision, so the downside is, it can’t follow bright light.

 **CAZADORA** (Hunter in Spanish) **_Deadly Nadder_ **

_Striker class_

Features:

**Nasal horn**

**Spikey crown**

**Spiny tail**

**Beak-like upper jaw**

**Overbite**

The Deadly Nadder is a large _Striker_ class dragon, with a sharp, spiny tail. It can use it by suddenly raising its sharp spines and fling them with deadly accuracy.

It may be a beautiful dragon, but the Deadly Nadder has the hottest fire of any dragon species. The fire is ignited by magnesium, a highly flammable substance.

Staying in front of a Nadder’s nose is an excellent technique. The dragon can’t see in front of its nose, making it a well-known blind spot.


End file.
